Boosting A Bad Frog's Confidence
by Pricat
Summary: Constantine is helping his little thief gain confidence but in doing so is actually helping himself too


**A/N**

 **I felt like writing this as it ties into my series of one shots, Adopting A Little Thief because Constantine and Sneaker make a great daddy/daughter team plus I love writing about them and their antics**

 **This is set a few days after Constantine found his little thief but she's a little overwhelmed by all that's going on especially adjusting to living in America so Constantine is helping boost her confidence because she is shy like him.**

 **Also Once Upon A December makes a perfect lullaby for Smeaker and can see Constantine singing it to her when she can't sleep**

* * *

"Daddy, you sure that things will be okay, since America is a big place?" a female voice asked Constantine making the master thief understand

"Yes but it's fine and the perfect place for a little thief like you plus we're going to have fun together." he replied ruffling Sneaker's long lime green hair since they had just gotten back from Russia but Constantine knew this was all overwhelming to Sneaker but he was helping her out.

It belonged to his newly adopted daughter Sneaker whom he'd found a few weeks ago when in Russia when he had been walking back to the hotel after hanging out with Nadya plus the little thief reminded the Bad Frog of himself at her age being inspired by thieves to want to be a master thief, knowing she was like him so it made sense or Fate they had met.

Plus Sneaker had just gotten here a few days ago with him so everything was exciting but overwhelming to the little thief so guessed she needed his help to give her a confidence boost since things would work out, despite him getting used to being a father and Sneaker adjusting to having an new life.

"Yes you can sweetie, you have it in you but I understand that you're excited but nervous too because you grew up in Russia, just like me.

It'll be an adventure having fun, learning to be thief just you and me.

You'll be okay but that's not what bothers you right?" Constantine said seeing Sneaker nod because she was not used to new things but would help her adjust plus Kermit was helping him enrol Sneaker in scholl despite Constantine wanting to not send her to school arriving at his apartment making Sneaker in awe as this was her new home.

Constantine chuckled as he opened the door with his keys seeing Hector nuzzle his leg making Sneaker smile because she had never seen a turtle before making Constantine chuckle at her being cute.

"Hector is my pet, meaning he is your pet too." he told her making her excited which made him smirk because it reminded him of himself when he found his turtle's egg on the beach at her age telling her that story.

Her eyes widened in awe but found that awesome but Constantine smirked as she was like him but giggled.

Sneaker was hoping her first night here would go well which Constantije was also worried about because he cared about her a lot but he saw her awake later that night making him understand because it will be okay cuddlimg her since she was afraid of being alone but was singing to her seeing her calm down, lying down wrapping his arms around her in a hug making her feel better plus he had sang her a lullaby since he was good at singing.

The next morning he smelt breakfast getting up seeing Sneaker had made him breakfast making Constantine smirk seeing pancakes remembering Sneaker knew how to cook so was impressed drinking coffee while Sneaker was drinking apple juice plus stunned they were going to Kermit's house so she could meet her cousin Yoko.

* * *

"I see that you found yourself a little thief while back in your old thieving grounds right Cuz?" Kermit asked later since he was stunned his mischievous cousin had a kid now but he would teach her how to be a thief because when they were kids, all Constantine wanted to be was a thief which stunned him and as they had grown up, Constantine had been working on various schemes along with learning things like picking locks.

"You're probably gonna make your kid like you so why so freaked?" Constantine said drinking black coffee because last night after putting Sneaker to bed, he had been up planning, dreaming.

"You have a point there, just be careful okay?" Kermit said.

"I can't make promises Good Frog." he muttered making Kermit sigh because his Russian cousin never called him by his name but just Good Frog but was used to it seeing Sneaker run around with Yoko playing a wild game of tag which worried Kermit seeing Constantine stop him.

"Leave them be, as they're kids like we were at their age." he said stunning Kermit guessing his cousin like Sneaker was getting confidence.


End file.
